Light-emitting diode (LED) light bulbs are becoming increasingly popular as an alternative to traditional incandescent light bulbs. However, LED light bulbs have disadvantages versus incandescent bulbs because of the high directionality of LEDs. Whereas incandescent light bulbs direct light uniformly around the entire bulb, LEDs within LED light bulbs create “hot spots” where the light intensity is very high relative to the average light intensity of the light bulb. This feature is undesirable for a general-purpose consumer light bulb.